


Glossary to the Hips Universe

by Pathfindr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Glossary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Hey all I got to thinking about my Hips universe and how I'm constantly going back and forth between the various stories to grab characters or other information.So I decided to just make a quick glossary to the various stories.It is a living document so it will be changing and I add and delete things.But figured this is a start and well I decided to be kinda annoying and post some things which haven't shown up yet. You all will just have to wait to see when they do.Also I've had people ask where did this character come from because they couldn't remember which story they were in. Including myself lol.Not everyone is included in this document, I skipped a lot in hips 4 cause its a mega story but I explain more about it further in the document.I hope this does help people to keep track of what and who is in what story.





	Glossary to the Hips Universe

**Hiding in Plain Sight (Hips 1)**  
  
Danny Williams (Guide)(Spirit Wolf Sasha)  
Steve McGarrett (Sentinel) (Spirit Wolf Loki) (Commander)  
Kono Kalakaua  
Chin Ho Kelly  
Andrew Jackson (Sentinel) (Spirit Raven Lenore) (Commander of Seal team 3)  
Dustin Slater (Guide) (Spirit Bombay cat Merlin)  
Scott Mokea (Doctor)  
Taya Kelly (Nurse)  
Annette Duncan (Guide) (Spirit Eurasian eagle-owl)(Major)  
Marcus Duncan (Sentinel) (Spirit Bull Elk) (Colonel)  
Brian Lancaster (Idiot Guild rep, harmless)  
Rachel Edwards (Ex Wife)  
Stan Edwards (Husband, decent man)  
Grace Williams (Daughter)  
Charlie Williams (Son)  
Kevin Kern (Sentinel)(Villain)  
Unnamed (Guide) (Villain?) (Spirit Australian Black Swan)  
Doctor Simons  
  
  
**Getting to Know you (Hips 2)**  
  
Danny Williams (Guide)(Spirit Wolf Sasha)  
Steve McGarrett (Sentinel) (Spirit Wolf Loki) (Commander)  
Bill Kirkland (Danny’s former NPD Captain)  
Gertrude (Bill’s Daughter)  
Alan Kirkland (Bill’s son)  
Grant Kirkland (Bill’s Son)  
Bridget Kirkland (Formally Bridget Williams, Danny’s sister)  
Tyler Kirkland (Bridget’s husband) (Lawyer) (Son of Bill Kirkland)  
Stella Williams (Danny’s sister)  
Robert (Stella’s husband)  
Clara Williams (Danny’s Mother)  
Eddie Williams (Danny’s Father)  
Matt Williams (Danny’s Brother)  
Jason Chase MacLand (Member/Cousin of Williams clan by marriage)  
Penny MacLand (Member of Williams clan by blood) (Formally Williams)  
Tim, Elliot, Hardison, Gina, Parker, Amanda (various Williams clan members)  
Officer Chuck Norris (Swat member)  
Lisa Huntsman (Sentinel)(Spirit Black maned Lion Jasper) (Lt. Colonel First Infantry Battalion)  
Charles Huntsman (Guide) (Spirit hyena Auroa)(Assassin)  
Danielle Wilma Sasha Huntsman (Sentinel)(Spirit Friesian mare)  
Steven Garrett Loki Huntsman (Guide) (Spirit Eagle)  
  
Konik (Spirit wolf to Steve’s Great Grandfather)  
Don Philips (Sentinel - 2 sense) (Cop) (Spirit Electric eel Sparky)  
Richards, Jesse (female), (Fellow cops)  
Stephanie Wanzer (Heart Surgeon) (Older Sister to Bill Kirkland)(Owner of house with Weeping Angels in basement)  
Debra, Megan, Tracy, Kalen, Bailey, (Various Williams clan members)  
Adam, Annabella, Andrea, Uncle Antonio(Various Williams clan members)  
James Davis (Sgt at NPD)(Avid blade collector and fabricator)  
Joesph Skin Walker (Guide) (Spirit Coyote)  
Jack and Jill, (Twins)(Fire fighters)(Massive perverts)  
Josh Bailey (Fire Chief)  
Wilbur Post (News Anchor)  
Mr. Ed (News Anchor)  
Allistar, Bennett, Diona, Eleanor (Charles brothers and sisters)(All Huntsman assassins)  
Zeke Braydon (Dope dealer)  
Nate (Commission member)  
Sophie (Works in DA office)  
  
Richard Harrison (Villain)  
Peterson the Prick (NPD mole)  
Nelson Muntz (Bully Sentinel from Steve’s Teen years)(Spirit Badger Roscoe)  
  
Frannie (Vintage 1950s Sea grave firetruck)  
Porters (Famous cop restaurant)  
  
  
**Once Thought Lost (Hips 3)**  
  
Danny Williams (Guide)(Spirit Wolf Sasha)  
Steve McGarrett (Sentinel) (Spirit Wolf Loki) (Commander)  
Kono Kalakaua  
Chin Ho Kelly  
Grace Williams (Danny’s Daughter)  
Rachel Edwards (Ex Wife)  
Charlie Williams (Danny’s Son)  
Andrew Jackson (Sentinel) (Spirit Raven Lenore) (Commander of Seal team 3)  
Dustin Slater (Guide) (Spirit Bombay cat Merlin)  
Frank, Joyce, Bob, Jason, others (Recruiters from various alphabet agencies)  
Captain Jerry Reynolds (In charge of S&G teams for Pacific Fleet) (Empath)  
Sergeant Jared Ranger (State police)  
Jane Doe (Unknown Sentinel or Guide found on side of road)  
Lawrence (Larry) Kingston (Secretary of the Navy)  
Mary and Ronald (Larry’s niece in law and nephew)  
Martin (President of the United States)  
Base Commander (Female Admiral)  
Adrynna Burke (Sentinel)(Spirit Great White Shark Zijan)(3 senses Sight, hearing, smell)  
Mr. Burke (Adrynna’s father)  
Christy Weismann (Guild Rep)  
Brant Hadji (Guild Rep)  
Mary Marguerite Williams (Federal Judge dedicated to all things related to Steve or Danny)  
  
  
Kevin Kern (Villain)  
Doctor Simons (Villain)  
Outcast Female (Villain)  
  
Alone Together (Ship Steve and Danny take to evil island)  
Extreme Pleasure (Ship Andrew and Dustin take to evil island)  
Salty Deck, Naked Calls, Addiction, Happy Endings, Visual Pleasure, My Nauti romance (Other options of ships to take to evil island)  
  
  
**Is now Found (Hips 4)**  
  
Danny Williams (Guide)(Spirit Wolf Sasha)  
Steve McGarrett (Sentinel) (Spirit Wolf Loki) (Commander)  
Kono Kalakaua  
Chin Ho Kelly  
Grace Williams (Danny’s Daughter)  
Rachel Edwards (Ex Wife)  
Andrew Jackson (Sentinel) (Spirit Raven Lenore) (Commander of Seal team 3)  
Dustin Slater (Guide) (Spirit Bombay cat Merlin)  
Buddy (American buffalo)  
Fox (Spirit fox who helps Danny)  
Matriarch (Cape buffalo)(Friend of Konik  
King Boar (Large wild boar) (Friend of Konik)  
Konik (Spirit wolf of Steve’s Great Grandfather and his mentor)  
Adrynna Burke (Spirit Great White Shark Zijan)  
Sharon Williams (a leader of the Hawaiian branch of Williams Women)  
Wash Away Alley (really nasty cast off neighborhood in Hawaii) (Being transformed by Williams)  
Letizia (Daughter of Rozele) (Refused to forsake her Spirit bond with her wolf)(Spirit wolf Aunt to Sasha, passed her powers to her when she passed on)  
Ugo Maykiss (Weasley shit of a news reporter)  
Sasha’s friend (Mother with male cub who jumped on Danny’s balls)  
Bill Hickman (Danny’s Uncle)(Taught him to drive)(Owns green 1968 Mustang Fastback)  
Outcast Female (Name unknown)  
Paenn (Son of outcast female)  
  
  
Sturgeon Family  
Roc’s  
  
Cubs of Sasha and Loki (in order of birth)  
1) Jaea  
2) Cirion  
3) Rarien  
4) Tythien  
5) Mith  
6) Miwyn  
7) Miclya  
8) Saussi  
9) Faldor  
10) Feriwen  
11) Delarion  
12) Zoredia  
  
There are so many animals I can’t list them all without help. To big a story to go over in just a day and I don’t want to. If people reread Hips 4 and don’t see a significant name added, someone with an actual name or major event in my list. Please let me know and I’ll look at it and add it to the glossary. Let me know what chapter the creature or event happened so I can look it up, otherwise my mind is going to go crazy.  
  
**Hips 5**  
In the works, wouldn’t you like to know what is happening.  :-)  
  
**Hips 6**  
In the works mentally?  
  
**Hips 7**  
Raw Rough Draft nearly finished.  
  
**Hips 8**  
Wishful thinking, but why not set a place for it. No firm ideas yet.  
  
  
  
But here is a little preview of things to come.  
  
**Glossary Terms**  
  
The Realm of Verrawin (official name of Spirit world)  
  
Vaywien (People of the Wolf)  
  
Sil Gania Voicia (Spirit pair themselves, Steve and Danny)  
  
Sil Gania (leader of a Sor Fidia body guard squad made up of 6 people)  
  
Sil Gania Vyrith, (Commander of all the Sor Gandra)  
  
Sil Gania Vythien (second in command of the Sor Gandra)  
  
Sil Gania Vynia (Leader of a troop of Sor Gandra Ele’brin  consisting of 18 members)  
  
Sil Gania Vodith (Leader of four Ele’brin squads)  
  
Sor Foivia (Single Body Guard)  
  
Sor Fidia (Body Guard of 6)  
  
Sor Fidia Cor’esa (Body Guard of 12)  
  
Sor Gandra (The entire regiment of unbonded Sor Foivia)  
  
Fír. (mortal)  
  
Neth Draug Maethor (young wolf warrior)  
  
Amarang Kaol (odorless, tasteless, and packs a massive punch to the balls, booze)(Made from winter Belymir Berries)  
  
Abecia wood (Strong hardwood, dense, yet light of weight)(Average height 800 ft+ older ones over 1000 ft.)  
  
Thardon (natural oil)  
  
Rilama Root (strong hints of vanilla and Cinnamon)(Tastes like fresh backed chocolate chip cookies)  
  
Sendasien (Orange like fruit)  
  
Maomar (Mellon like fruit)  
  
  
  
  
**Four Directions and their Elements**  
  
North (Earth)(Iron Bronze)  
  
South (Wind)(Pearl White)  
  
East (Fire)(Crimson Red)  
  
West (Water)(Midnight Indigo Blue)  
  
  
**Danny and Steve’s colors**  
  
Steve (Raging Storm Midnight Black, Crystal Bright Crescent Moon Silver and Seven Fathoms Deep Navy Blue)  
  
Danny (Erupting Volcano Crimson Ruby, Fresh Morning Dawn Golden Light, True Evening Star Everlasting Sapphire)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering where in the hell I came up with those names, well I found a great name generator online and went to town.
> 
> God it was so much fun. And I have so much more to think of. great site.
> 
> I used the fantasy and elf name sites the most.
> 
> https://www.namegenerator.biz/fantasy-name-generator.php
> 
> Oh let me know if the glossary thing helps people to. I'm curious to know. 
> 
> See you later.


End file.
